No te rindas
by Nhoa Hatter
Summary: Bella no se rindió cuando parecía que Rumple había muerto pero… ¿es tan fuerte el señor oscuro como aparenta?


**Disclaimer: OUAT ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tan solo escribo sobre ellos para saciar mi imaginación. **

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Es mío, solo mío. Mi tesoro" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"._**

**_La historia se sitúa en la tercera temporada de la serie, si no la has visto, contiene algunos spoilers. _**

* * *

Rumple nunca llegó a imaginar todo lo que Bella había sufrido mientras intentaba recomponerse de su muerte.

No la vio arrodillada, abatida o destrozada sobre el asfalto de la calle principal de Storybrooke.

Lo último que vio de ella fue cómo sus pupilas se rompían en el instante en el que hundía su daga sobre la espalda de lo que alguna vez fue su padre y a la vez, sobre su propio pecho, dejando así de ser un cobarde.

Algo que siempre le había gustado de ella era que no se rendía, ni siquiera cuando todo parecía perdido. Fue esa determinación la que convención a su hijo Neal a que la ayudara a traer de vuelta a Rumple.

Pero como si el destino tuviera envidia del amor que Bella y Rumple sentían el uno por el otro, la aparente muerte de éste no parecía ser castigo suficiente, y una bruja aparecía en la escena como nuevo obstáculo a sortear.

Rumple sabía cuánto odiaba que las cosas no salieran como ella quería y por eso intentaba sabotear las órdenes que recibía de la bruja a cada ocasión que se le presentaba , aunque siempre fuese en vano pues al estar ella en posesión de la daga, era algo bastante inútil. Lo que no sabía él, era hasta qué punto la envidia de la bruja podría perjudicarlo de verdad.

Aquella mañana nublada no presagiaba nada bueno. La bruja, que ya había conseguido el coraje del príncipe y estaba a punto de conseguir el cerebro de Rumple, estaba harta de no encontrar el corazón de la reina malvada, así que aquella mañana, había decidido conseguir un substituto que bien le serviría.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió provocando un estruendo al golpear contra la pared. Bella se sobresaltó y se volteó rápidamente para ver quién irrumpía de aquella manera. Al mirar a la bruja a los ojos, lo primero que hizo fue pensar en Rumpelstiltskin y en si estaría bien a pesar de saber que era el esclavo de aquella mujer.

Sin a penas tener tiempo a abrir la boca, la bruja se posó a escasos centímetros de ella, sintiendo su aliento cálido sobre el cuello. Ésta hizo una mueca de desprecio y sin pensarlo, atravesó con la mano su pecho, rebuscó un segundo y le arrancó el corazón, haciendo que Bella gritara en el suelo ante el dolor que estaba sintiendo tras aquella acción.

La bruja miró de reojo el corazón, que brillaba con mucha más intensidad que cualquier otro que hubiera visto anteriormente. Se lo acercó a los labios, le susurró que se pusiera en pie y así lo hizo.

Un pequeño rayo de sol apareció y pronto la puerta del sótano se abrió, viendo Rumple la sombra de su vieja conocida. Sin mirarla a la cara, siguió hilando la paja para despejar la mente hasta que vio unos zapatos acercarse a él.

Levantó la mirada y allí estaba Bella, con el rostro impasible, mirándolo de hito a hito. Se puso de pie y se apretó a la reja que lo separaba de su verdadero amor. Apretó los barrotes con fuerza y lanzó una mirada de odio a la bruja mientras ésta sonreía de lado y le mostraba el corazón de la joven que sostenía con su mano.

Rumple maldijo por lo bajo. Deseaba ver consumir lentamente por el fuego a la bruja, ver dolor en sus ojos , torturarla eternamente. Pero sobretodo deseaba poder haber evitado que se acercase tanto a Bella, que le hubiese quitado el corazón y que jugase con ella como si fuera su muñeca de trapo.

La bruja levantó el corazón a la altura de sus ojos, como si al observarlo con más detenimiento pudiera encontrar algún defecto para desecharlo. Separó los labios para humedecerlos y le susurró unas palabras que hicieron que Bella se acercara a Rumple y le cogiera el rostro con las manos mientras lo miraba con aquella dulzura que tanto la caracterizaba.

Él sabía que mientras la bruja controlara sus actos, ella no era consciente de lo que hacía y a pesar de querer lo que estaba a punto de suceder, apartó el rostro hacia un lado y escupió a los pies de la bruja. Ésta, enfurecida ante aquella declaración de intenciones, le acercó el corazón para que pudiera ver como lo apretaba ligeramente en su mano.

Rumple, al ver lo que hacía, se le transformó el semblante. No creía que fuese capaz de llevar a cabo aquello, no podía permitirlo, y sin embargo, estaba muy claro que si así era, no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Rumple nunca llegó a imaginar todo lo que Bella había sufrido hasta que lo sintió en sus propias entrañas. Cayó al suelo junto al pequeño montón de arena que yacía en éste, frente al cuerpo inerte de Bella.

No intentó nada, simplemente permaneció allí mientras la bruja se alejaba en busca del verdadero corazón que le hacía falta, satisfecha de haber dado una lección al maestro.

Matar a la bruja no le había servido ni para recuperar a Bella ni para aliviar su dolor. La magia que siempre lo había ayudado, ya no le era de utilidad una vez perdido aquello que más amaba. Ni siquiera el poder del Ser Oscuro podía suplir su falta.

Los días iban pasando y mientras Storybrooke se recuperaba de los últimos acontecimientos, Rumple permanecía encerrado en su tienda, observando la taza desportillada, cómo si ésta fuese la única cosa capaz de evitar que él se rompiera del todo.

Al sexto día, cayó ante la necesidad del sueño, pero sólo le sirvió para hurgar más en la herida. Las imágenes de Bella se repetían una y otra vez, en diferentes contextos y cada vez que intentaba alcanzarlas, se desvanecían entre sus dedos.

Harto de esto, despertó entre sudores y lágrimas y empezó a buscar en la trastienda lo único que podría hacer remitir su dolor. Tras una intensa búsqueda, encontró un pequeño baúl con diferentes frascos llenos de líquidos de cientos de colores excepto uno, aquel que tanto anhelaba estaba vacío.

Consumido por la rabia, lanzó el pequeño baúl que chocó contra una estantería de cristal. El ruido del vidrio lo alivió momentáneamente. Jadeando, salió de la trastienda y en seguida supo lo que tenía que hacer. Cogió su coche y condujo lo más rápido que pudo ya que necesitaba eliminar el dolor de forma efectiva lo antes posible.

Una vez en su destino, intentó respirar hondo y dio unos pasos antes de detenerse frente a la línea que había pintada en su asfalto, delimitando el final del pueblo.

Rumple se volteó una última vez y vio a su Bella tras él que lo miraba sonriendo, como si comprendiera lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre sus mejillas y con un simple gesto de asentimiento, Bella le daba permiso para olvidarla.

Volvió a mirar al frente y dio el paso que faltaba.

Entonces, una ola de energía recorrió todo su cuerpo y aquel que había sido, desapareció con la brisa.


End file.
